


Bad Wolf and the Impossible Girl

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a brief moment, as they travel through time and space, Bad Wolf and the Impossible Girl cross paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf and the Impossible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a blurb, very short.

A flash of golden light. Clara turned to look at it, even as the light turned to look at her. Only it wasn’t a light. It was a blonde girl, about her own age. The girl was glowing with light, as she, too, crossed the Doctor’s time and space.

The next moment, the light was gone, along with the girl. Clara blinked, as she continued her journey. Following the Doctor, in all his incarnations. Trying to save him. 

For an instant, the Impossible Girl and Bad Wolf had shared the same purpose.


End file.
